Minerva McGonagall
Minerva McGonagall (born October 4, 1925) was the Professor of Transfiguration from 1956 until 1998 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was also the Head of Gryffindor House, and the Deputy Headmistress of the school whilst it was held under Albus Dumbledore. Following the death of Dumbledore she was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, but was succeeded by Severus Snape after Lord Voldemort had taken over. Later on, she took back her previous position as Headmistress after the deaths of both Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape. She was the full-time Headmistress of Hogwarts School for another decade at least, however she had retired by 2017 and was stated to be "getting on a bit" in life. She was also one of the few registered Animagi of her century, being able to transform into a silver tabby cat with markings near the eyes resembling her square spectacles. Her Patronus Charm took a form identical to this tabby cat. Biography Early Life Minerva McGonagall attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a pupil from 1937 to 1944. She was sorted into Gryffindor House, of which she would later serve as Head. Not much is known about Minerva's early years, but it is suspected she was a Prefect in her school years. She also trained to become a legalised Animagus, taking the form of a tabby cat, identical to that of her Patronus. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, "M.G. McGonagall" (1971) is engraved on a Quidditch plaque to the right of "James Potter" (1973). Professor of Transfiguration In 1956, Minerva returned to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration, after Albus Dumbledore ascended to the position of Headmaster of the school. As a teacher, Minerva was a strict disciplinarian, maintaining control of her students with a stern hand that made her someone not to be crossed. Her lessons consisted of but were not limited to match-to-needle, beetle-to-button, and mouse-to-snuffbox transformations. Later on in her career Minerva would also be appointed the position of Head of Gryffindor house and Albus Dumbledore would trust her enough to allow her to become Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and fill in for him on the occasions of his absence. First Wizarding War After the first rise of Lord Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall took part in fighting the Dark wizard and his followers. In the early days of the First Wizarding War, McGonagall joined the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore, and she played a vital role in the resistance against Voldemort and his army of followers. Throughout the war McGonagall stayed loyal to the Order. In 1981, after Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort and the death of his parents at Godric's Hollow, she traveled to Surrey and there spent an entire day observing the Dursley family seeing whether or not they met the standards of looking after Harry. She was thus present, along with Rubeus Hagrid, when Dumbledore placed Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep, despite her objections to leaving him with these Muggles, who she considered to be of the "worst kind". She kept a close eye on Harry from time to time during his early childhood, as did other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Life Between the Wars After the First Wizarding War, Minerva continued to teach at Hogwarts. In 1991 when the Philosopher's Stone was brought to Hogwarts for protection, she contributed to the defenses set up around the magical artifact by transfiguring an enormous chess set and animating it to behave as a normal Wizard's chess set would. for the new students.]] Hogwarts - 1991 The year 1991 was also the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. McGonagall was head of Gryffindor's house and as so she took Harry Potter into her house. Though Minerva often maintained her strict persona in regards to the boy, she was not above bending the rules for him on occasion, such as when she caught him flying on a broomstick without proper supervision. Instead of expelling him, which was Madam Hooch's stated punishment for anyone caught doing so, Minerva instead took him to see Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, to comment on his prodigious skill with the broom. Harry made the team, remarkable for a First Year, and became the youngest Seeker in a century. McGonagall made arrangements for Harry to have a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broomstick of the time, for use during games and practices. Come the end of the school year Gryffindor, McGonagall's house had won the house cup after recieving the most housepoints that year. Hogwarts - 1992 In 1992, Minerva was present for the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets. She, along with the rest of the teaching staff, scoured the castle for the Chamber, but to no avail. She also had to deal with the less than helpful Gilderoy Lockhart, who had been hired for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. McGonagall had little liking or use for the man, and by the end of the year was only one of the many staff who utterly despised him.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets In the final weeks of that school year, Minerva served as temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts after the Board of Governors suspended Dumbledore for failing to stop the attacks against students. When Ginny Weasley was later taken into the Chamber of Secrets, where "her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever", Minerva despairingly believed that they were facing the end of Hogwarts. However, once the monster of the Chamber had been dealt with, Dumbledore returned to the school and Minerva returned to her normal duties. Hogwarts - 1993 and 1994 .]] The summer of 1993 also saw the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban. When the school year began in September, Minerva had to deal with the effects that the Dementors had on her students, such as Harry Potter. She also authorized Hermione Granger to use a Time-Turner in order to take extra classes. Throughout the year, Minerva assisted in guarding the school, but nonetheless Black continued to infiltrate the castle. He even made it into Gryffindor Tower when Hermione's cat Crookshanks, befriended by Sirius, gave him a discarded list of passwords. In the spring of 1994, she also witnessed the Gryffindor Quidditch team win the Quidditch Cup for the first time since Charlie Weasley had played for the team during his Hogwarts education.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban In the fall of 1994, Hogwarts hosted the magical schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for the Triwizard Tournament. Minerva more than once exhorted her students to provide a good appearance to their guests. At the end of the Tournament, however, Minerva accompanied Dumbledore and Severus Snape in the rescue of Harry Potter from the Death Eater that had spent the entire school year impersonating the Auror Alastor Moody, that year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She was instructed to guard Crouch Jr. after he revealed his part in the rebirth of Voldemort, but was unable to prevent the Dementor brought by Minister Cornelius Fudge from giving the Death Eater the Dementor's Kiss. Thus, when the Minister refused to believe Dumbledore and Harry Potter about the return of Voldemort, Minerva nonetheless stood in support of her superior and her student.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The Second Wizarding War had begun. Second Wizarding War Once the Second Wizarding War had begun, Minerva rejoined the Order of the Phoenix and spent much of the summer of 1995 doing work for the Order. Though these duties took up much of her time, Minerva would face even greater challenges at Hogwarts. Because Dumbledore was unable to find a new professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Ministry of Magic appointed Dolores Umbridge, a senior Ministry official and stout supporter of Fudge, to the Hogwarts staff. Minerva saw this appointment as an affront to the school itself and did little to hide her disgust. Hogwarts - 1995/1996 .]] When Harry Potter crossed Umbridge, earning a detention in his first class with her, Minerva was sympathetic, but warned him that Umbridge was not to be trifled with and that he should keep his head down.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix McGonagall did all she could to circumvent Umbridge's authority without risking her own security as Deputy Headmistress. Indeed, she treated Umbridge with as little credence and respect as possible while Hogwarts was under investigation by the Ministry of Magic, and even gave Peeves tips on how to unscrew a chandelier when he was trying to cause havoc for Umbridge. McGonagall also managed to put aside her dislike of Professor Trelawney for a time in the face of Umbridge's persecution of Hogwarts' inhabitants. After Umbridge's appointment as High Inquisitor, Minerva was forced to endure the other woman's presence during her evaluation of Minerva's teaching. Minerva kept her temper under control, maintaining an icy exterior and yet still unleashed a dry and pointed wit on Umbridge. This led to Minerva being put on probation, but the encounter did serve to cheer students like Ron Weasley who heartily disliked Umbridge. Still, darker times lay ahead. Despite Minerva's best efforts to thwart the Ministry's influence at Hogwarts, things continued to grow worse. After Dumbledore was ousted from the school, Umbridge was appointed Headmistress over Minerva. When Umbridge invaded the career advising of the 5th-year students, Minerva finally lost her temper. During Harry Potter's session, when Umbridge kept interrupting the conversation and declaring that Harry would never be an Auror at the Ministry, Minerva declared to Harry that she would help him in any way necessary to achieve his goal. The atmosphere at Hogwarts continued to devolve under Umbridge's leadership. St. Mungo's Hospital During the O.W.L. examinations, events came to a head. When Dolores Umbridge and several Aurors attempted to evict Hagrid from the grounds of Hogwarts, Minerva sought to intervene on behalf of her colleague. However, before she could even draw her wand, Minerva was promptly hit with four Stunning Spells in the chest, which required that she be moved from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's for treatment. Minerva did not return to Hogwarts until after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, when she promptly gave the six students involved 50 House points each for "alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who." She also watched with some happiness when Peeves chased Umbridge from the school, commenting that she could've joined Peeves in chasing Dolores away, but Peeves had appropriated her walking stick. Hogwarts -1996/1997 .]] After her recovery at St. Mungo's, Minerva resumed her duties within the Order of the Phoenix as well as her teaching duties once the new school year began. Later in the school year, she participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997 after Draco Malfoy had allowed Death Eaters to invade the school. She was stuck on the level below Harry and Dumbledore and couldn't pass on the stairs to reach them, however Snape could and pushed passed her. After the battle, she was devastated at the death of Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape, the man whom she had known nearly her entire life as a teacher, mentor, and friend and not moments before had moved aside to let him pass her on the stairs. In the final days of the school year, Minerva took over Dumbledore's former position and became Headmistress of Hogwarts, though this position was stripped in favor of Snape once Voldemort took over.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Battle of Hogwarts -1998 As the war continued, Minerva remained at Hogwarts, even when it was taken over by Voldemort, most likely to make sure little harm came to students and that the Order of the Phoenix was informed on what was going on at Hogwarts. Even when Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster and Amycus and Alecto Carrow were given free reign in the school, Minerva did as much as she could to protect the students. In May 1998, Minerva was present when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley returned to Hogwarts in the middle of the night in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. With help from Harry and Luna Lovegood, she incapacitated the Carrow siblings in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Realizing that a battle was upon them, Minerva gathered Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout and together the three House Heads banished Severus from Hogwarts, Minerva even calling him a traitor as he fled the school. Harry informed McGonagall of a quest that Dumbledore had left him and she offered to hold Voldemort and his army back whilst Harry fulfilled this quest.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows After ordering the evacuation of younger students through the Hog's Head, Minerva begn to help fortify the castle against the coming attack, with the assistance of her fellow teachers, Order members, and even the older students who had stayed behind to fight. When Pansy Parkinson suggested they take the deal offered to them by Voldemort, that of their lives in exchange for Harry Potter, Minerva ordered the girl and all those not willing to fight to leave. Minerva fought skillfully in the first part of the battle, and stood defiant in the lull. She stood among many students in a crowd when Voldemort himself walked into the Hogwarts grounds. It was only when Minerva saw Harry Potter's body being carried by Rubeus Hagrid that she began to despair, letting out a scream terrible to anyone who heard it, equal to that of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's, together. Nonetheless, Minerva continued to fight when the battle resumed after the attack by the Centaurs on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. In the final moments of the battle, she dueled with Voldemort alongside Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt, only retreating when Harry revealed himself, stopping the duel and he himself went on to duel Voldemort one final time. After the War With the conclusion of the war, Minerva returned to the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts. She was the headmistress until at least 2008, as she gave permission for Dumbledore's notes on The Tales of Beedle the Bard to be published. The Tales of Beedle the Bard, page xi, xiv. It is possible she was responsible for the employment of former Gryffindor student Neville Longbottom as the new teacher for Herbology. Minerva had retired by 2017, when Harry's second son began attending Hogwarts. MSNBC Interview with J.K. Rowling Physical appearance .]] Minerva McGongall was first described as a tall, rather severe-looking woman. She often wore emerald green robes,even though she is head of Gryffindor, a pointed hat cocked to one side, and always had a very prim expression, although starting in the third movie, she began wearing black robes. (The third movie was thought to be the turning point for the grimmer movies.) Minerva was a fan of tartan print and would often wear it to Quidditch games along with a wooly hat covering her ears. McGonagall wore square spectacles that matched the markings around the eyes of her Animagus form, that of a silver tabby cat. Her Patronus was also a tabby cat. McGonagall rarely let her black hair down and the majority of the time had it combed back into a tight bun, during the Yule Ball she did however let it down. Also McGonagall's hair would often be seen worn down during the Second Wizarding War, like in the Fifth movie, when Ron and Harry's room mates woke her after Harry had a vision-like dream about Arthur Weasley being attacked According to JK Rowling, Minerva was a "sprightly" seventy-year-old, her hair was still black and never wasn't greying, even through the 1990s. Whether this was a result of magical enchantment or not is unknown. Magical Abilities and Skills ]] Transfiguration Master: Throughout her teaching career, Minerva taught Transfiguration. She considered it to be amongst the most complex and dangerous magic taught at Hogwarts. During the Battle of Hogwarts Minerva demonstrated her astonishing mastery of this branch of magic by Transfiguring dozens of desks and suits of armor to help defend the school from Lord Voldemort. She also put her skills with Transfiguration to use during her duel with Severus Snape, a notably powerful wizard. Expert Duelist: Minerva was an exceptional duellist, capable of holding her own against much younger and more agile Death Eaters, as seen in the Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower. In 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts she fiercely dueled Severus Snape, forcing him to flee the school. Later in that same battle, she also dueled Voldemort himself, alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn. The fact that Minerva survived being hit by four Stunners to the chest at the same time speaks to her strength, as this was an injury most witches would have died from, especially at her age. Animagus: Being an Animagus gave Minerva the ability to transform into the form of a silver tabby cat at will. She often used this ability when she did not wish to be recognised. An example of this usage was when she spied on the Dursley family before Albus Dumbledore brought Harry Potter to them. When Hermione Granger searched for Animagus references in her third year, she saw that McGonagall was one of the few registered Animagi in the century. Patronus Charm: Minerva was skilled in the creation of a corporeal Patronus which takes the form of a cat, identical to her Animagus. She was the only person seen to cast three Patronuses at once, though admittedly not in the presence of a Dementor. In addition, Minerva was able to use her Patronus as a means of communication, as taught to her by Albus Dumbledore. Imperius Curse: Professor McGonagall was among the few people that did not practice the Dark Arts known to cast the Imperius Curse. Making this accomplishment even more impressive is the fact that she cast it successfully on Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater and known practitioner of Unforgivable Curses. Personality and Views .]] Minerva was usually very serious and stern, and was held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all students. She tolerated neither talking nor silliness from her pupils. She turns cold towards people who say or do things in front of her that are stupid or if she thinks they're trying to be funny. She is a very tough lady and very clever. She once told students that the Yule Ball would be a time for them to "let their hair down," although even she seemed to note it was unlikely she would ever do the same, which however she did. Minerva was an avid Quidditch fan and had a great love for cats and tartan plaid. Minerva McGonagall thought loyalty was very important and when she and Dolores Umbridge were in a fight, Umbridge claimed she had not been showing her loyalty to the Minister of Magic. She took this as a deep blow. However, from time to time Minerva could show a bit of a softer side, as seen during the return of Rubeus Hagrid in 1993 and when Dolores Umbridge sacked Sybill Trelawney. She also showed that she was capable of having fun, such as during the Christmas Feast in 1991 when she giggled after Hagrid kissed her on the cheek. Minerva, although she didn't show it at times, was a huge supporter of Harry and trusted the likes of Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick, Pomfrey and Hagrid. Relationships Harry Potter .]] Minerva showed her care for Harry ever since she, Dumbledore and Hagrid gave him to the Dursleys following his parents' deaths. She expressed concern of Dumbledore's choice of both trusting Hagrid with bringing Harry and the choice of family for Harry to stay with. She spent hours on end spying on the Dursleys to get an inside of what life for Harry growing up would be like. Part of this behavior appeared to come from Minerva's past history with Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, of whom she seemed quite fond. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, Minerva was pleased that he was sorted into Gryffindor, her house. When she saw Harry on a broomstick and what skill he had she left her office and went straight down to collect him. Instead of punishing him, however, she brought him to see Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and offered him a place as Seeker on the team. Showing her gratitude that Harry accepted her offer, McGongall bought him a Nimbus 2000 for his first Quidditch game. However, Minerva's concern for Harry did not blind her to his on-campus misdemeanors. Though she often let Harry off on breaking school rules, she only did so under life-threatening circumstances. Minerva went out of her way to treat her students justly, and was not above giving students severe punishments if she thought they deserved it. When Harry and his friends are caught smuggling a dragon out of the tower in the dead of night during his first year at Hogwarts, Minerva does not hesitate to take off 150 points from Gryffindor and send him off to detention in the Forbidden Forest. Throughout Harry's studies at Hogwarts, Minerva kept a watchful eye on him and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Concerned for their safety, Minerva would often interfere as much as she could to keep them safe. In Harry's fifth year, she also promised Harry that she would do whatever she possibly could to see that he achieved his dream of becoming an Auror. Later when Minerva found out about the punishments Harry had been recieving from Dolores Umbridge, she stood up to her and had an argument in front of many students with her over her methods of punishment. Minerva's fondness for Harry would reach its height during the Second Wizarding War. When Harry had secretly infiltrated Hogwarts, Minerva defended Harry's honor against the Death Eaters who had been posted at the school by Voldemort. When Amycus Carrow spat at her, Harry, outraged, showed his care for McGonagall by attacking them with the Cruciatus Curse. Although shocked by Harry's sudden appearance and having cast this Dark curse, Minvera was clearly touched. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Minerva's devastation was clearly equal to Ron and Ginny Weasley's and Hermione Granger's when she saw Rubeus Hagrid carrying Harry's seemingly dead body; she screamed in horror, giving Harry goosebumps. She would even duel Voldemort himself in the final part of the battle, protecting Harry and other students. Hermione Granger Minerva took a shine to Hermione Granger, a student in her house right from her first lesson she had with her. During the lesson, Minerva gave Hermione one of her "rare smiles" when the girl successfully Transfigured a match into a needle early on in the lesson and before any other students. Minerva was also disappointed in Hermione when she claimed to have gone looking for the Troll that invaded Hogwarts under the impression that she could stop it. The claim was not true, but Minerva was none the wiser. Also, when Hermione was attacked by the Basilisk in 1992, Minerva was greatly moved and would often take time to visit the Petrified Hermione in the hospital wing. In Hermione's third year, Minerva would also go to the effort to arrange for Hermione to be given permission to use a Time-Turner to take additional classes. Teachers did not often seek permission for a student to use one of the devices, but Minerva saw something special in Hermione and went out of her way to make sure she wasn't under-achieving. During the Second Wizarding War when Minerva was attacked by several Death Eaters outside of Hagrid's Hut, Hermione showed deep emotion towards the event, like Minerva did a few years before when Hermione was attacked. Minerva was a role model for Hermione and both had much in common, such as both believing that Divination was a very "woolly" subject, and that the teacher was a fraud. Both had a liking for cats and both were sorted into Gryffindor house as well. Neville Longbottom Minerva had a long history with the Longbottom family, having served in the Order of the Phoenix with Neville's parents (who were eventually tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange). She also had a personal relationship with Neville's grandmother, who raised him. McGonagall frequently seemed to expect more from Neville that he produced, starting with Neville's first day at Hogwarts when he ran out of a crowd after his toad. When Neville lost his scrap of parchment with Gryffindor's passwords on them, allowing Sirius Black to enter the common room, Minerva was furious with him. Minerva couldn't help but feel pity for Neville after the loss of both his parents, who she knew from the First Wizarding War and fought alongside earlier on in her career. She voiced pride in Neville's courage in participating in the fight with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. She also sought to encourage Neville to take Charms in his sixth year, despite his grandmother's dismissal of the subject. She told him, "It is high time your grandmother appreciated the grandson she has, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have." She also advised Neville that his grandmother had failed to earn her Charms OWL. After the Second Wizarding War, Minerva may have been the one to employ Neville as the school's new Herbology professor. Sybill Trelawney Minerva and Sybill Trelawney were not the best of friends, and barely maintained civility between them. Minerva had no use for Sybill's subject, Divination, and she believed that Trelawney was a fraud. Despite her dislike for Trelawney and her teachings, however, Minerva and Sybill would grow to understand one another through their shared hatred of Dolores Umbridge during the woman's tenure as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. When Dolores used her powers to sack Sybill, Minerva was there as a shoulder to cry on for Sybill - literally, and she spoke out against Dolores and told her what she thought after the events. In many ways, Minerva's relationship with Sybill was similar to Hermione Granger's relationship with Luna Lovegood. It is unknown whether Minerva kept Sybill as Divination Professor after the war and during Minerva's time as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but, seeing as Minerva always valued Dumbledore's views of kindness, Firenze and Trelawney most likely continued to co-teach Divination. Dolores Umbridge Minerva disliked Dolores right from the beginning when she invaded Hogwarts with her High Inquisitor position. She stood up to Dolores when no one else seemed to do anything, not even Dumbledore. Minerva did not approve of her methods of punishment and made sure that Umbridge knew about it. When Dolores took over Hogwarts, replacing Dumbledore, Minerva even put aside her dislike of Sybill. She even advised Peeves on how to cause trouble for the interloper. Dolores was pleased with the attack on Minerva, which provided Dolores with full control over Hogwarts. After Minerva's return to Hogwarts, Minerva did nothing to curb the students' enthusiasm when Peeves chased Dolores from Hogwarts, only lamenting that she could not watch with them because the poltergeist had taken her walking stick to hit Dolores with as he followed her from the school. Albus Dumbledore Minerva knew Albus Dumbledore for the majority of her life. She attended Hogwarts as a student during Dumbledore's time as Transfiguration Professor and even replaced him when he took the position of Headmaster of the school. She served for many years as his Deputy Headmistress, standing in for him and even replacing him as Headmistress on several occasions. Minerva had great faith in Dumbledore, placing great stock in the differences between him and Voldemort. However, she did not hesitate to disagree with him when she felt the need to do so. She greatly opposed his decision to place Harry Potter with Petunia Dursley and her family, calling them the "worst sort of Muggles imaginable."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) She also served more than once to bring Dumbledore back on track when he became distracted from the matter currently at hand. Minerva had no qualms displaying her loyalty to Dumbledore. When Cornelius Fudge brought Aurors to arrest Dumbledore in 1996, she boldly stepped forward and announced her intention to fight the Aurors on his behalf. She only stepped back at Dumbledore's insistance when he reminded her that Hogwarts and her students would need her in his absence. Minerva was devastated when Dumbledore was killed in 1997 during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and attended his funeral. A year later, when Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts on a mission given to him by Dumbledore, she did not question the decision of her dead friend, but immediately sought to provide whatever assistance she could. Etymology Minerva is the Roman goddess of wisdom, a name suitable for Minerva's personality. McGonagall comes from the Scotsman William Topaz McGonagall, who is to be considered one of the worst poets in the English language, although Rowling stated that this has nothing to do with Minerva, she only liked the surname. Behind the scenes *In an interview after the publication of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, J.K. Rowling said that Hogwarts had a different Head by the time Harry Potter's children arrived in 2017, saying that Minerva was "getting on a bit". This is a bit odd, as Minerva would have been around ninety years old when Harry's children attended Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was 116 at the time of his death. Minerva did not seem the sort to take early retirement any more than Dumbledore was. *A movie from 1974 entitled "The Great McGonagall" was about the aforementioned poet William McGonagall. *When Tom Marvolo Riddle came to Hogwarts, Minerva was in her second year, though it is not stated if she knew him. *J.K. Rowling stated that she always pictured Maggie Smith who plays her in the movies, to play Professor McGonagall. *In 1981 when Dumbledore was on Privet Drive waiting for Harry to arrive, Minerva was waiting also but as a cat. Dumbledore recognizes her, which surprises her. This is odd because Dumbledore most likely has seen her as a cat before. Notes and References Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' de:Minerva McGonagall fr:Minerva McGonagall ru:Минерва Макгонагалл pl:Minerwa McGonagall Category:1925 births Category:Animagi Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindors Category:Heads of House Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Hogwarts students Category:Professors Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:St. Mungo's patients Category:Wizards